Admira Potter
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: Read the NotSoSecret Diary of James Potter's younger sister and Harry Potter's aunt Admira Potter, features her doomed romance with Sirius Black, best friend Tonks, a very pompous House Elf and a fair dose of Lord Voldemort.


**The Life And Trials Of Admira Potter**

**Chapter 1**

Vivien Nimue 

_**Author's Note**: Hello and welcome to my latest fanfiction, which deals with James Potter's younger sister Admira, whom I created for two reasons A) I wanted to write a new HP fic, B) I always liked the idea of Harry having a young Aunt floating around during his adventures._

_I first came up with the idea of the wild young Aunt some time after reading Goblet Of Fire (i.e. 5 years ago lol) But have only implemented it now, in my original ideas she was the love interest of Remus Lupin, however after completing reading "Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince" I decided it would be far more interesting for her to be the partner of Sirius Black. Anyway enough off my waffling, I own nothing, J.K owns it all and I heartily thank her for creating this wonderful wizarding world._

**Prologue**

Godric's Hollow House 

'Strange looking thing isn't it?' A 15 year-old Sirius Black laughed pulling a face at the bemused looking baby 'Bit like a carrot.'

'Oi' Replied his companion indignantly, pushing his glasses further up his nose to keep them in place, 'That's my ickle baby sister your insulting Padfoot.'

Sirius laughed again, 'Poor thing, she's already got the speccy four eyed Potter look.'

'Humph' Was all James replied.

At this point the drawing room door opened and a house elf wearing an elegant toga made out of a velvet curtain strode pompously into the room.

'Master James, Mr Black' it intoned heavily, 'The Master and Mistress wish to inform you that dinner is served.' He paused to smile at his young master, 'And they ask you to bring young Mistress Admira with you.'

'Righto Arthurius' James replied smiling at the elf, who gave him a deep bow before leaving the room.

James scooped up his sister and followed a still smiling Sirius out of the room.

It took them another 15 minutes to actually reach the dining room, Godric's Hollow House was a very very large wizarding mansion, situated in the countryside, (Godric's Hollow was the name of the muggle village that neighboured the house.)

The Mansion was built on the ruins of a castle ,which, had supposedly been the stronghold of Godric Gryffindaw, (hence the name of the village and house) regardless of the accuracy of this legend, Godric's House was clearly very old, and very seeped in history and strong magic.

It had been the family home of the Potter family for generations, the Potters were an old wizarding family, who although proud of their ancestry, by no means considered wizards of muggle ancestry to be in any way inferior, this made them something of a happy puzzle to young Sirius, who's own mother considered Muggle's to be "scum" and "Mudbloods" the pestilent plague of the wizarding world.

Sirius had allowed himself to practically be adopted by his best friend's family, Julian and Cecilia Potter had shown no qualms in letting Sirius live with them as a member of the family during the school holidays, and Sirius loved everything about Godric's House even the pompous house elf Arthurius, although he had to admit James's screaming baby sister was something of a pest.

'Prongs can't you shut it up?' He asked semi-seriously as they wondered down the portrait gallery, 'It sounds like a goblin string quartet'.

'Oh and you've heard a Goblin string quartet have you?' His friend demanded, as he tried 2 hush his wailing sibling.

'Yup,' replied Sirius, 'Great Uncle Marmaduke had one at his Wedding Anniversary, helped cover up the screaming when his wife murdered him.'

James stopped, 'Sirius do your family ever get through a celebration without somebody mysteriously dropping dead?'

'Occasionally' Sirius answered matter-of-factly as he examined a portrait of "Alfaf Potter the 7th".

When they finally reached the dining room James was more than glad to hand a still shrieking Admira over to his mother.

The family say down to eat, Arthurius sat with them, perched on one of the throne like dining chairs, it was far too high for him and his legs dangled over the edge, however the elf still considered his seat the greatest privilege in existence, much to the amusement of James and Sirius.

They ate the first two courses talking happily of various things; how the boys chosen OWL classes were progressing, Ministry affairs, the usual topics of family conversation.

'Ooofff' Interjected Sirius suddenly during pudding.

'No Sirius, we have professor Flitwick, not professor Oooff,' James smirked at his friend.

'Oh haha' Sirius answered sarcastically, 'Something just hit me on the head'.

And sure enough Sirius had ice-cream dripping down his face.

'Ok throwing food now Potter?' He accused James with a grin.

'Erm no' James answered, grinning, as his mother gave a yelp as ice cream hit her squarely in the face, right on cue Admira gave a giggle.

'Oh dear' Sighed Julian Potter staring at his daughter who was sat quite happily in her high chair, giving them a toothless grin. 'My daughter is using her ever so rare and powerful magical abilities to pelt ice-cream at us.'

And sure enough a lump of ice-cream rose from Mr Potter's bowl, flew through the air and caught an indignant Arthurius on the nose.

_Amelia McGonagall paused in her narrative, 'And that my dear Child is how they knew you were of course destined to be a powerful witch.'_

End Prologue (Woot Amelia is of course a relation of our dear Minerva lol)


End file.
